Hyung is My Angel
by wiwi.zordick
Summary: "Leeteuk hyung, ia adalah malaikatku. seorang Hyung yang akan selalu hidup dihatiku" KyuTeuk!brothership, RnR jebaaal..pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

**Hyung is My Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:**

Cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

And Leeteuk is MINE! #dibantai angels#

Hyung is my angel © DenisPark

**Pair :** KyuTeuk!**Brothership**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** family brothership, angst

**Cast: **

Leeteuk as Cho Leeteuk

kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Donghae as Lee Donghae

Heecshul as Kim Heechul

**WARNING : typo(s) bertebaran, cerita geje ga keteulungan. Harap maklum :D , alur terlalu dipaksakan dan ini jauh dari sempurna.**

Note: anyeong^^,, aku baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya. Terutama untuk para sunbae-sunbae yang lebih berpengalaman dan mianhae jika critanya gaje dan membingungkan.

**KYUTEUK^^**

Namja bersurai ikal berantakan baru saja terbangun dari tidur malam yang melelahkan. Ia terduduk diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang masih membungkus sebagian tubuhnya yang berkulit putih bersih. Matanya terpejam pertanda ia masih sangat mengantuk dan belum siap untuk memulai harinya dipagi yang cerah ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling namun matanya masih sangat berat. Dinginnya pagi membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, dan namja bersurai ikal itu memutuskan untuk tidur sekali lagi dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Menutup tubuhnya lagi dengan selimut sebatas dadanya.

namja beriris caramel cerah yang sudah sejak tadi berada disitu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan namdongsaeng tersayangnya, namja yang baru memasuki kamar dongsaengnya itu kemudian mendekat kesisi ranjang dan mencoba membangun dongsaeng tersayangnya dengan menggunjangkan badannya lembut.

" kyu. . . Ireona ini sudah siang . kau mau terlambat eoh?" ujar lembut namja berwajah malaikat yang mempunyai lesung pipi disebelah pipi kirinya.

"euunggghh. . ." erang kyuhyun namja yang bergelung dengan selimut kesayangannya. "aku masih ngantuk, teukie hyung." Lanjutnya.

"kau tidak lihat sudah pukul 6.45, haiissh dasar muka bantal?" ucap leeteuk namja berlesung pipi itu yang mampu dengan segera membangunkan dongseang kesayangannya.

"Mwo. . .kau bilang apa hyung?" bangun kyuhyun dengan horror. "aiiiisshh. . . kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku dari tadi, hyung?" omel kyuhyun berjalan kekamar mandi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya pertanda ia kesal.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu dan terlihat masih kekanakan itu. Kemudian Leeteuk langsung turun kelantai bawah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

Kyuhyun tak langsung memulai ritualnya untuk mandi, ia malah lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi. Merenung adalah kebiasanya sebelum mandi.

Kyuhyun POV

seperti inilah kehidupan kami. Leeteuk hyung yang rutin membangunkan ku dan aku yang selalu mengomel tidak jelas padanya karna terlambat bangun. Padahal ini juga kesalahanku tapi tak apa kan aku melampiaskannya pada Leeteuk hyung, kkkkk~. Aku tersenyum sendiri kalau mengingat semua itu.

Aku selalu takut jika ia akan meninggalkanku.

'haaah' aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Jika mengingat kedua orang tua kami, mereka dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua ketempat yang sangat jauh dan hidup bahagia disana. Sungguh egois bukan? Tapi tidak apa-apa selama Leeteuk hyung masih berada disisiku semuanya akan lebih mudah.

Leeteuk hyung yang notabenenya baru lulus dan menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran sedangkan aku yang baru kelas satu SMA tak mungkin mengurusi perusahaan yang ditinggalkan Appa, maka dari itu Leeteuk hyung menyerahkan semua urusan yang menyangkut tentang perusahaan pada Donghae hyung, adik angkat Appa. dan istrinya Nam Rin Ri yang sudah berganti menjadi Lee Rin Ri noona tentunya. Kami sudah menggap mereka seperti pengganti Appa dan Eomma.

Aku mulai berjalan kearah shower dan menyalakannya. Membuka pakaian atasku sehingga sekarang aku toples menampilkan bagian atas tubuhku. ( :D )

Ah aku harus segera mandi sebelum Leeteuk hyung memakan ku hidup-hidup.

Kyuhyun POV end

. .

"hyung ayo cepat, nanti aku bisa terlambat kalau kau lelet seperti ini." cerocos Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari lantai atas sambil mencomot roti panggang buatan Leeteuk.

"ne...ne... Sebentar aku mengambil tasku dulu, kyu!" seru Leeteuk seraya mengambil tasnya yang ia letakan dikursi sambil mengambil roti panggangnya yang belum sempat ia makan. Namun na'as sebelu tangan putihnya meraih roti itu, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. Ck, sungguh tak sabaran kau Cho Kyuhyun.

"yak Kyuhyun, sabar sedikit!" ringis Leeteuk yang ditarik tangannya oleh Kyuhyun tanpa berpriketanganan(?).

"hehe. . . Mian hyung" ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran innocentnya. "ayoo hyung. Palli. . ." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil memasuki mobil sport putih milik Leeteuk.

"Huh. . . Dasar evil!" dengus Leeteuk ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung tancap gas mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

. .

"ya hyung palli, cepatkan sedikit. Hyung mau aku terlambat eoh?"

"Ne! Kau mau kita kecelakaan? Salah siapa yang selalu bangun telat, hemm?" sindir Leeteuk.

"Siapa hyung . . . Aku?" Tanyanya polos, membuat Leeteuk ingin menjitak kepalanya itu.

"aiishh, kau...?'' geram Leeteuk.

"Ah ne, hyung. . . Mian, wajah mu menakutkan jika seperti itu, hehe." cengir kyuhyun dengan watadosnya. Leeteuk hanya mendengus dan kembali fokus dengan jalanan didepannya.

**%%%%DenisPark%%%%**

Lihatlah betapa evilnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Rasanya Leeteuk ingin menghadiakan jitakan indah dikepala evilnya itu. Leeteuk kembali menekuni menyetir mobil dan fokus pada jalann didepannya. Setiap pagi mereke bertengkar layaknya anak kecil, seperti pagi ini. Namun walaupn begtu mereka saling menyayangi dan saling membuthkan satu sma lain.

Tapi apa takdir akan membiarkan mereka selalu bersama? Membiarkan mereka bahagia tanpa ada yang harus pergi?

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai dihalaman Super High School sekolah Kyuhyun. Mereka terlalu sibuk bercanda dan bertengkar sampai tak menyadari itu.

"gomawo hyung." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Leeteuk ikut keluar dari mobil.

"Ne cheonma Kyunie" balas Leeteuk tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"aiisshh. . . Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung." Protes Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya lucu, namun tetap membiarkan Leeteuk mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Merasa senang karena dimanjakan oleh Leeteuk.

"ingat belajar yang benar, jangan macam-macam dan jangan membuat onar. Araseo?" peringat Leeteuk .

"ne araseo, hyung" kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baru beberapa langkah. "KYUU..." teriak Leeteuk membut Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"ne hyung, wae?" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Leeteuk.

"mm. . ."entahlah Leeteuk hanya ingin memanggil Kyuhyun. "Ah ani. Tidak ada apa-apa, kajja cepat masuk" ucap Leeteuk kemudian.

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya bingung. "ne sudah. Aku masuk dulu ya, hyung. Jaa~~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk.

"kyu. . ." gumam Leeteuk sedih sambil melihat Dongsaeng kesayangannya, menatap punggung Kyuhyun sampai tak terlihat. Tersirat luka yang mendalam dalam pancaran iris caramel cerahnya yang mulai meredup. "Mianhae Kyu. . .aku bukan hyung yang baik untukmu." lanjutnya dengan nada getir.

Kemudian Leeteuk memasuki mobilnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan halaman Super High School dengan perasaan campur aduk.

**_angELF_**

Namja berlesung pipi itu kini berjalan gontai menuju tempat favoritnya diatas bukit untuk meluapkan segala penat yg membebani hidupnya. Kemudian bersandar dibawah pohon Maple,mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman, menikmati semilir angin yang meniup helaian surai pirangnya. Iris caramelnya menelisik sekeliling, menatap indahnya hamparan bunga yang mulai bermekeran didepannya mengingat sekarang memasuki musim semi dan daun-daun yang terjatuh karna terpaan angin. Matanya memanas melihat daun-daun kuning yang berjatuhan dan sesekali terjatuh dikepalanya. Apa hidupnya akan sama seperti nasib daun-daun itu? terjatuh dan tak bisa kembali bersama daun-daun yang masih kokoh bertengger diranting-ranting pohon, hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir yang mengharuskan mereka mengakhiri waktu hidupnya.

Lelehan air matanya mulai turun dengan indahnya dipipi tirusnya. Leeteuk mengingat betapa bodohnya ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang melingkupi hidupnya dan tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin bersama kyuhyun. Hanya itu, tapi takdir mengikatnya untuk pergi. Leeteuk benar-benar tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ia semakin terisak, ditelungkupkannya wajahnya pada kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. "kyunie. . . Mianhae hiks, maafkan hyung yang tak berguna ini. Bahkan untuk menepati janji pun aku tak bisa. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyunie." ucapnya miris.

Ditengadahkannya kepalanya pada langit biru dan menatap riak-riak yang menggupal putih di atas sana, Leeteuk benar-benar kacau saat ini, wajahnya pucat dan terdapat lingkaran hitam dimatanya karna terlalu banyak menangis. Leeteuk tersenyum miris, disini ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut Kyuhyun akan tau. Ia tak ingin membuatnya khawatir dengan melihat keadaannya yg berantakan.

"aku sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan aku pergi secepat ini, setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia dan tak bergantung lagi padaku." Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan angin yg menerpa wajahnya. Air matanya masih lolos dari kelopak putih yang tertutup itu, menandakan ia masih belum puas untuk meluapkan luka yang ia pendam.

Namja cantik bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan iris coklat terangnya menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Teukie hyung?" panggil namja cantik itu seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersentak mendapati sahabat yang juga sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya ada dsini, buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan kembali bersandar pada pohon Maple dibelakannya. Menatap namja yg berada disampingnya. "Ah... Heechul-ah" ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"sedang apa kau disini, hyung?" tanyanya lembut sambil menghapus sisa-sisa jejak air mata dipipi tirus Leeteuk. "kau menangis lagi eoh?" lanjutnya.

"hanya menikmati angin sore." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut mengindahkan pertanyaan terakhir Heechul.

"kau tak lelah hyung terus seperti ini? Membohongi dongsaengmu sendiri dan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita?" tanya heechul mencoba memberi pengertian.

Leeteuk hanya menatap Heechul sekilas dan kembali menikmati gumpalan-gumpalan putih diatas sana. "tentu aku lelah, bahkan sangat leleh" jawbanya tanpa melihat Heechul.

Heechul hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mendengus maklum dengan sifat keras kepala Leeteuk.

"Tukie hyung?" panggil Heechul mencoba membuat Leeteuk menatapnya.

''Emm. . .wae?" jawab Leeteuk tetap menatap sang bayu.

"aaissh... Kau ini. Setidaknya tataplah aku kalau sedang bicara, tak sopan." sungut Heechul tak trima.

"ne, mianhae Chulie-ah." cengir Leeteuk mencoba kembali ceria, menatap namja cantik disampingnya sambil mengelus helaian surai hitam Heechul. Melihat Heechul merajuk layaknya anak kecil membuatnya teringat Kyuhyun, ia kembali tersenyum miris. Tanpa ia sadari darah segar keluar dari hidungnya.

Mata Heechul membulat seketika. "Aigoo hyung, kau mimisan lagi. Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu banyak berfikir lihat kan akibatnya" sungut Heechul khawatir sambil mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah yg terus mengalir dari hidung Leeteuk, ditengadahkannya kepala Leeteuk agar segera berhenti mimisan. Wajahnya mulai memucat. "kau sudah meminum obatmu?" lanjut Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kepalanya mulai sakit.

"Mwo...kau benar-benar ingin mati, hyung?" ucapnya sarkastik sambil melayangan hadiah pada kepala Leeteuk.

"yak, kau ingin membunuh ku eoh?" ringis Leeteuk memegangi kepalanya, pura-pura sakit yang mendera kepalanya akibat pukulan Heechul. Padahal pukulan Heechul hanya seperti elusan. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat sekarang.

"hyung kita kerumah sakit ne? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu." bujuk Heechul.

"ani chulie-ah, aku hanya terlalu lelah. Sebentar lagi juga baikan" jawabnya meyakinkan Heechul. Kepalanya benar-benar ingin meledak, tapi ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"jeongmal?" Heechul memastikan dengat raut wajahnya yang masih menampakan kekhawatiran.

"ne...percayalah." ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lembut pada Heechul dan mengelap bersih darah yang mengotori wajahnya.

"huh! Terseralah." Akhirnya Heechul mengalah.

Suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang ingin merusaknya. Heechul yang masih bergelung dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Leeteuk yang melihat hamparan bunga didepangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai. . .

"hyung, bagaimana tentang tawaran Appa ku? Kau bersedia kan pergi ke London?" tanya Heechul mengiba.

Leeteuk menatap Heechul lembut. "mianhae Chulie-ah, aku tak bisa." ucapnya tersenyum lembut.

"jebal hyung, kau harus mau. Ini kesempatanmu, aku mohon. Masalah kyuhyun biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Ne?" bujuk Heechul.

"aku tak bisa Chulie-ah," jawab Leeteuk yakin.

"tapi hyung, kau. . ."

"aku tak ingin melupakan Kyuhyun apalagi meninggalkannya. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap berada disampingnya. Mengertilah Heechul-ah.." potong Leeteuk sambil mengusap lembut kepala Heechul. Menampilkan senyum angelicnya.

Heechul menepis tangan Leeteuk lembut. "Andwae hyung. . . Jika seperti ini terus kau tak akan bertahan lama, jangan bodoh dan keras kepala. Aku mohon hyung sekali ini saja turuti permintaanku, jebal" mohon Heechul, tanpa sadar butiran bening lolos begitu saja dari kelopak mata Heechul.

"Sekalipun aku pergi bukan dengan cara seperti ini." Lanjutnya tersenyum miris.

"Ma-maksudmu apa, Hyung? Jangan bilang kau. . ." Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan menghapus air mata Heechul dengan lembut. Memeluknya mencoba menyalurkan keyakinannya agar Heechul mengerti. Dan mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit yang masih dengan setia menyerang kepalanya.

"kau benar-benar bodoh jika melakukanya, Hyung!" seru Heechul dengan terisak dipelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengusap punggung Heechul lembut menenangkanya.

***********angELF***********

Bulan telah menempati singgasanya, menggeser sang mentari. Menampakan kilau namja bersurai ikal tengah bercengkraman dengan kekasih hatinya dengan mesra, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka. Tangan putih susunya menekan-nekan sang kekasih dengn agresif. Hingga "YOU WINNER", tercetaklah kalimat yang begitu indah di iris obsidion namja itu. Membuat iris obsidionya menatap penuh kemenangan pada sang kekasih a.k.a PSP.

"ne Hyung, lihatlah aku menang lagi." Adu Kyuhyun pada sang Hyung dengan mata berbinar.

"Aigooo… namdosaeng Hyung ternyata sangat cerdas memanjakan kekasihnya ne? pintar-pintar." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Ia kesal pada kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengacuhkanya. Sepertinya membakar seluruh DVD dan PSP Kyuhyun adalah jalan terbaik. Pikir Leeteuk evil, kkkkkkk~~. Namun sepertinya ia masih terlalu sayang pada sang dongsaeng.

"haissshhh…appo Hyung" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Leeteuk mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun sayang, merasa bersalah juga.

" Hyung . . .?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil bergelendotan manja pada Leeteuk.

"hmmm.." jawabnya singkat.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne Hyung, seperti Appa dan Eomma? Jangan pernah."

Leeteuk tak bias menjawabnya, ia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Mungkin

sudah saatnya ia mengatakannya.

"Hyuuuung…!" seru Kyuhyun menyadarkan Leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"ah ne….?"

"janji?" ulang Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Raut wajah Leeteuk berubah seketika.

"eh, memangnya kau ingin berbicara apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung menyadari raut wajah hyungnya. Hatinya merasa akan ada sesuatau yang buruk terjadi.

"aku harus pergi, Kyu." Ucap Leeteuk serius.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun diam mematung. Tak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Leeteuk. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menatap manik caramel hyungnya mencoba mencari kebohongan dari situ tapi Kyuhyun tak menemukannya.

"ma-maksudmu ap? Kau ingin meninggalkan ku, Hyung? Bukannya dulu kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku?" mata Kyuhyun mulai memanas, ia ta sanggup jika Leeteuk meninggalkannya. Ia membutuhkan Leeteuk disisinya.

"mianhae…" Leeteuk hanya dapat menunduk menciba menahan air matanya yang siap melincur kapan saja.

"kau bohong kan, hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya lagi.

"mianhae Kyunie… aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikankanku di London menjadi seorang dokter seperti mimpiku."

"ANDWAE… aku tak mau kau pergi." Air matanya tumpah, iris obsidionnya memerah menahan isak tangisnya. "aku berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu dan tak akan nmenjahilimu lagi, tapi jangan pergi Hyung. Kau bisa kan melanjutkannya disini." Lanjutnya dengan isakan yang semakin memilukan untuk Leeteuk.

"ani kyu, kau harus mengerti. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Leeteuk datar seakan ini hanya hal sepele. "mianhae karna aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu, kau harus belajar hidup tanpaku, kau sudah besar. Dan kau mampu menjaga dirimu sendiri." Lanjutnya tetap dengan ekspresi datar dan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang terisak.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk Kyuhyun menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis. Tapi tak bisa ini sudah kepeutusnya agar Kyuhyun membencinya. Suatu saat Kyuhyun pasti akan mengerti, yakinnya dalam hati.

"hiks kau jahat Hyung, kau egois." Isak Kyuhyun. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, MIWOOO…!" teriak Kyuhyun kalut, ia sudah tak bisa membendung amarahnya. Ia benar-benar membenci Leeteuk, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Hyungnya.

Leeteuk mulai berdiri. "setelah ini kau tinggal dengan Donghae Hyung. Bersiaplah, besok ia akan menjemputmu." Ucap Leeteuk datar beranjak pergi sari ruangan tamu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak. "mianhae." Gumamnya yang tak mungkin didengar Kyuhyun. Iar matanya lolos mengalir dengan mulus dipipi tirusnya. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Leeteuk berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya.

"aku membencimu, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mulai menegakan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Leeteuk, menatap punggung hyungnya yang mulai menjauh. "baiklah jika itu maumu, kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan harap kau akan menemukan Kyunie mu yang manja karna saat kau melangkah pergi '**Cho Kyuhyun dongsaengmu telah mati'. **Ingat itu Tuan Leeteuk-ssi." Seru Kyuhyun tegas dengan air mata yang masih berlinangan membasahi pipi chubynya. Berharap Leeteuk akan berbalik memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya sayang, menenangkannya seperti biasa.

Detik itu juga dunia Leeteuk seakan berputar-putar, dadanya sesak. Kepelanya mulai sakit, namun hatinya jauh lebih sakit mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang bagai cambuk seakan membuat dunianya hancur seketika itu juga. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya tak sanggup jika harus melihat Kyuhyun. Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya merendam isakanya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seketika, ia tak menyangka Hyungnya akan setega itu. Leeteuk yang melindunginya ntah kemana. "aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi, hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

**_*angELF*_**

Mentari menampakan kemilaunya, suara kicauan burung di pagi yang cerah itu membangunkan namja bersurai ikal dari tidurnya yang hanya sebentar mengingat semalaman ia terus menangis. Matanya sembab menangis semalaman, Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman cahaya matahari dari sela-sela jendela kamarnya menerpa wajah tampannya, membuatnya sedikit silau. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak nyaman, ia melihat jam weker di meja nakas disisi ranjangnya. Biasanya jam segini Leeteuk akan membangukannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal hyungnya, dimana Hyungnya sekarang?

Ah, ia ingat semalam ia dan Leeteuk bertengkar karna…. Kyuhyun tersentak mengingat kejadian semalam. Segera saja ia bangun untuk mencari Leeteuk, matanya kembali memanas, ia tak mau berpikiran macam-macam sekarang.

"Teukie hyung, kau tak mungkin pergi begitu saja kan?" gumam Kyuhyun sendiri sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Leeteuk. Tangannya bergetar, dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka knop pintu kamar Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh Kamar Leeteuk, namun na'as Leeteuk sudah tak ada. Kamarnya kosong.

Buliran-buliran bening mengalir dengan bebas menuruni pipi mulusnya menutupi pandangan matanya, ia mulai kalap mendapati kamar Leeteuk kosong. Ok, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, ia kembali mencari Leeteuk. Mungkin saja hyungnya ada diruang tamu sedang menonton TV atau di halaman belakang seperti biasa menikmati segarnya angin pagi. Ia segera membuang pikiran buruknya, Leeteuk tak mungkin setega itu meninggalkanya tanpa pamit apalagi tanpa mangatakan apa pun.

"Leeteuk hyung, kau dimana!" terik Kyuhyun, ia mulai terisak. Pipi dan hidungnya mulai memerah karna terlalu banyak menangis.

"LEETEUK HYUUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun kembali, ia percaya hyungnya tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Mengobrak abrik setiap barang yang ada dirumahnya, pecahan kaca berserakan dilantai akibat ulahnya. Kyuhyun menginjak pecahan kaca-kaca itu. "Arrgghhh…" teriak Kyuhyun Seketika rasa sakit menjalari kakinya, darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela kakinya tapi ia tetep berjalan mencari Leeteuk tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kakinya yang terpenting ia harus menemukan Leeteuk.

Ia tetap berjalan terseok menulusuri setiap ruangan yang mungkin ada sosok hyungnya namun tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan Leeteuk dimanapun. Jejak darah kyuhyun terlihat jelas. Ia kembali kekamar Leeteuk, berteriak memanggil Leeteuk dengan linangan air mata yang membasahi pipinya seakan Leeteuk akan datang dan segara memeluknya.

Kyuhyun ambruk tubuhnya melemas menyadari Leeteuk telah pergi bahkan tanpa berkata apa pun padanya. Ia meringkuk didekat ranjang, memeluk lutunya sendiri menangis dengan itu yang mampu ia lakukan sekarang agar tubuhnya tak hancur saat itu juga.

Ditegakan kepalanya melihat foto mereka berdua. Disitu Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum malaikat Leeteuk yang menenangkannya namun tidak untuk sekarang justru hatinya semakin sakit melihat itu, ia mengambil bingkai foto itu kemudian memcahkanya. Ia melihat kembali foto mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan mereka berdua.

Diremasnya pecahan kaca itu dengan telapak tangannya seakan mampu mengobati rasa sakit dihatinya, tak perduli telapak tangannya akan terluka atau bahkan robek. Yang terpenting rasa sakit dihatinya sembuh.

"hyung kau kejam…" racau Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. "aku tak akan hiks… pernah memaafkanmu, Teukie Hyung hiks." Isak Kyuhyun.

"hiks jebal kembali…aku membutuhkanmu hyung." Gumam kyuhyun, sela-sela tangannya masih setia meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat begitu juga dengan kakinya.

"hyung…Teukie hyung, hiks." Kyuhyun masih saja merapalkan nama Hyungnya dengan isak tangisnya berharap ia kembali. Sampai ia lelah menangis dan teridur dilantai marmer yang dingin dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Cairan kental berwarna merah yang menetes dari tangannya dan baju yang dipenuhi bercak darahnya sendiri.

"Teukie hyung jangan pergi…"igaunya dalam tidur. Isakan kecil masih setia lolos walaupun kini ia tertidur. Keringat dingin terlihat menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Leeteuk-ah, andai kau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Dongsaeng kesayanganmu seperti apa sekarang. Aku yakin kau tak akan tega meninggalkannya." Donghae hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan miris dari balik pintu tak tega melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini.

**TBC**

Bagaimana-bagaimana? Jelek kah? #pundung

Mianhae critanya gaje dan jauh banget dari kata sempurna TAPI mohon review nya ya cingu^^

Dan apa ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

sebernya ini uda pernah dikoreksi tapi lum aku perbaiki .. hehe

jadi jeongmal mianhae jika sangat jelek.

Mohon REVIEW nya cingu^^

Review sangat dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Hyung is My Angel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:**

Cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent.

And Leeteuk is MINE! #dibantai angels#

Hyung is my angel © DenisPark

**Pair :** KyuTeuk!**Brothership**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** family brothership, angst

**Cast: **

Leeteuk as Cho Leeteuk

kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Donghae as Lee Donghae

Heecshul as Kim Heechul

**WARNING : typo(s) bertebaran, cerita geje ga keteulungan. Harap maklum :D , alur terlalu dipaksakan dan ini jauh dari kata bagus^^.**

**A/N: **hehe.. mianhae ini uda update kilat belum? #geplaked . ah jeongmal mianhae ini sanagt gaje T_T ,, denis sedang bergalau ria.

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan tangan dan kaki yang diperban, wajahnya pucat. Kemudian dengan susah payah ia mendudukan dirinya diranjang. Melihat sekeliling dengan matanya yang sembab, ini kamar Leeteuk. Seingatnya ia tertidur dilantai, siapa yang memindahkannya dan mengobati lukanya? Dan apa ini, keningnya dikompres. Oleh siapa? Apa leeteuk?

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat Leeteuk, dia sudah pergi bahkan tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Ia ingin sekali menangis jika mengingat itu, tapi sepertinya air matanya telah mengering. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah balkon dengan terseok, kakinya masih terasa sakit. Ia menatap sekeliling dari atas balkon dengan pandangan kosong, iris obsidionnya memancarkan luka dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya lembut. "Kyu... Kau sudah bangun rupanya." donghae tak bisa melepas senyumnya mendapati Kyuhyun sudah bangun, semenjak semalaman Kyuhyun demam tinggi dan terus mengigau nama Leeteuk. Donghae benar-benar tidak tega melihat kyuhyun seperti itu.

". . ." Kyuhyun tetap diam tak menyahuti ucapan Donghae, memandang kosong kedepan. Seakan menganggap Donghae tak ada.

Dengan lembut Donghae menyentuh kening Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya, memastikan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. "demam mu sudah turun, syukurlah." lanjut Donghae dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae kasar. "jauhkan tanganmu!" serunya dingin sembari berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan tubunya kembali, menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut.

'haaah...' donghae hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba memaklumi keadaan Kyuhyun. "aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu, setidaknya makanlah kau belum makan dari kemarin." ucap Donghae seraya mengambil mangkok berisi bubur buatannya yang tadi sempat ia letakan di atas meja nakas sisi ranjang. Berniat menyuapi Kyuhyun.

". . ." Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming.

"baiklah. . . Aku ada diruang tamu jika kau membutuhkan ku." ucap Donghae meletakan mangkok bubur itu kembali, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum Donghae menutup pintu ia berhenti diambang pintu. "Mengertilah kyunie, Leeteuk-ah melakukan ini untuk kebaikan mu walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tak setuju." lanjutnya tersenyum miris sambil menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk.

Setelah memastikan Donghae telah pergi, Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Donghae, ia tak bisa berfikir sekarang. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang menggrogoti hatinya, ia memegang dada kirinya menekannya kuat mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan. Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"aku merindukanmu, Leeteuk hyung" setetes butiran bening meluncur dengan mulus dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Seorang namja tengah terbaring lemah disebuah ruangan serba putih . Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan alat-alat penopang hidupnya. Mungkin jika kau melihatnya sekilas namja itu seperti sedang tertidur dengan damainya.

Hanya terdengar bunyi kardiograf diruangan yang dipenuhi dengan cat putih itu, sesosok namja lain yang tengah duduk disisi ranjangya menatap namja yang tengah tertidur itu dengan pandangan miris, wajah pucatnya, pipi chubby yang semakin hari semakin tirus, bibir semerah chery yang kini nampak berwarna biru pucat. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua sudut matanya, namja cantik itu menggenggam tangan namja yang tengah tertidur dengan lembut menempelkannya pada pipinya berharap namja itu cepat terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ireona…" ucap namja cantik itu, bahunya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi tirus itu dengan lembut. "jebal. . . cepatlah bangun." Lanjutnya miris.

"dia membutuhkanmu. . ."

* * *

**¤2 month laters¤**

Detik, menit, jam, hari, tak terasa 2 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mulai menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa tanpa Leeteuk disisinya, namun sifatnya berubah lebih tertutup, berbicara hanya seperlunya dan bersikap dingin pada orang disekitarnya. Entah menguap kemana Kyuhyung yang manja, ceria, keras kepala dan cerewet. sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun yang Dingin dan pendiam.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan sifat Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan miris, hanya mampu diam dan tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia tau dengan jelas perasaan Kyuhyun seperti apa.

.

.

.

Namja beriris obsidion itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti mendekati rumahnya, ia baru saja pulang dari rutinitas hariannya yaitu bersekolah. Kyuhyun ingin segera mencapai kamarnya agar bisa dengan segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diranjang empuknya. Ia membuka perlahan knop pintu itu, tapi sebelum pintunya benar-benar terbuka lebar telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang sedang menelpon. Ia kenal suara itu, itu adalah Donghae. Tapi apa yang sedang ia bicaran kenapa terlihat sangat serius?

Walaupun suara itu terdengar kecil namun telinganya masih mampu menangkap apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Donghae bertanya khawatir.

". . ."

"jeongmal? dia sudah sadar, syukurlah Tuhan." senyum Donghae merekah mendengar kabar dari seseorangg disebrang telpon.

". . ."

"ah ne. . .apa Teukie-ah mau menjalani oprasi itu?" raut wajah khawatir begitu kentara diwajah Donghae setelah melayang pertanyaan itu.

". . ."

Tak sadarkah ia seseorang yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar percakapan mereka sudah gemetaran, berfikir apa maksud ucapan Donghae barusan.

"mwo... Memang dasar keras kepala! Dia benar-benar bodoh." gusar Donghae menanggapi ucapan seseorang disebrang telpon.

". . ."

"baiklah... Keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia sekarang..." ucapan Donghae terhenti jantungnya berpacu cepat melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Segera saja telponnya ia matikan.

"Kyu... Se-sedang apa kau disini?" ucapnya gagap mendapati Kyuhyun. "bukannya seharusnya kau masih disekolah." lanjut Donghae mencoba menetralkan kegugupannya dan rasa kagetnya.

". . ." kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia masih diam mematung diambang pintu.

"dan se-sejak kapan ka-kau disitu?" ternyata Donghae malah semakin gugup. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengarkan semua apa yang ia bicarakan tadi dan mengetahui sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kyuhyun tau. Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Donghae, matanya memerah seperti menahan tangis.

"maksudmu apa, Hae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu." Donghae gugup setengah mati sekarang, apalagi mendapatkan tatapan tajam seperti itu dari Kyuhyun.

"jangan mengelak, aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya. Cukup beri tau aku, apa maksud ucapan mu barusan tentang 'Dia' yang tidak mau dioperasi." kyuhyun semakin menekan Donghae.

"tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin kau salah dengar. Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." elak Donghae, sekarang ia benar-benar tertekan, apa sudah saatnya ia berkata jujur?

"JAWAB AKU DONGHAE HYUNG..." teriak Kyuhyun, tubuhnya merosot lemas. Apa ini? Apa setelah semuanya ia harus mendapati Leeteuk diambang kematian. Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Donghae bingung, benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. "kyu. . ."

TBC

.

.

mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae cingu ini sangat pendek #dibakar rame-rame..

aku bener-bener sedang masa frustasi berat karna sebentar lagi leeteuk oppa pergi wamil, tinggal menghitung hari saja ,, hiks, adakah yang sedang bergalau ria sama seperti ku? #nangis gegulingan

dan mianhae kalau ini sangat dan sangat tidak memuaskan T_T ,, chap depan janji bakal lebih panjang.

* * *

saatnya balas riview :

**Blackyuline **: yeay aku juga suka KyuTeuk cingu^^.. hehehe. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal ini dan mau nyempetin riview.. dan mianhae chap ini pendek banget T_T #tendanged. jinja cingu sampe nangis? #ikutan nangis. ah dimana ya teuk oppa nya? #clingak-clinguk, uda tau kan ^^. yak cingu jangan panggil thor, panggil Denis aja yah?

* * *

**SparKSomniA0321 : **kyu kurang disiksa itu cingu^^ #dibakar sparkyu. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal ini dan nyempetin riview. gimana uda ga penasarankan? ap malah tambah penasaran? #tendanged

* * *

**3002marya : **jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^. ini uda lanjut cingu walaupun sangat sangat pendek,, #nyengir

* * *

**AvieGreatest : **jinjayo? cingu sempet nangis? #hug .. aacchh beneran ini swweeett? #terharu. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^. ini uda lanjut cingu^^, ah ne panggil aku denis ya cingu^^

* * *

**hanifElfkyu :**annyeong^^ , jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^

* * *

**Gyurievil **: jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^.. jinja ini bagus? gomawo^^ #hug. ini uda dilanjut cingu^^

* * *

**zakurafrezee : **jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^.. ah tenang aj mereka ga akan pisah kok #kayaknya #dijitak.. ah apa ini menyedihkan cingu? #tampang polos

* * *

**umi elf teukie** : jinjayo chingu sampe nangis? huwaa,, gomawoo.. ehehee**^^.. **di apain ya? #tampang polos #dilempar panci. tenang aja teuk oppa ga bakal denis apap-apain kok #pelik teukoppa. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^

* * *

**oyriee **: yak! teuk oppa nae nampyeon cingu #seret teuk oppa.. hehehee^^.. oppa ga kejam kok cuma kasih pelajaran buat si evil.. hihi #dibantaisparkyu.. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^

* * *

**Hikari tsuky **: ini uda dilanjut cingu.. walaupun pendek sangat,, hehehe #ditendang.. ah happy end ya? liat nanti ya #jduakk, . jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^

* * *

**Shin Hyeri : **ini uda di lanjut cingu,, gimana ga jadi mati penasaran kan atau mala uda jadi hantu gentayangan? #plakk, mianhae ini pendek banget T_T.. jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^,, ah aku kasih tau lewat PM ne^^

* * *

**DadonkELFsiAnakTeukmma** :jeongmal gomawo uda mau baca ff abal nan gaje ini dan mau nyempetin riview^^.. ehehe mianhae ini sangat pendek cingu,, denis lagi bergalau ria hiks T_T.. hyaaa jeongmal gomawoo uda suka ff abal-abal ini^^.. kita samaan ini juga pair dan genre favorit denis,, hehehee :D.. ini uda denis update kilat #kayanya =_=" .. mmm,, teuk oppa kenapa yah? #mikir,, denis juga ga tua #digorok .. chap depan denis janji bakal dijelasin cingu^^..

* * *

buat yang uda ngfav & ngfolow ff abal-abal ini jeongmal gomawo^^ #peluk readers

yoshh akhir kata RIVEW PLEEEEEEEEEEASS^^

jebal Riview kalian menentukan hidup mati denis #jduak

dan kelanjutan ff ini.. aku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^,, jebal cingu #sujud-sujud

RnR jeeebbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal^^


End file.
